Disney Challenge TFA
by ArtisticPrincess
Summary: In an effort to get back into my flow of writing I put my Disney playlist on shuffle and wrote. this is a mix of chapters, AU's and One-shots. I'll let you know what's what as it goes. Basically the transformers Animated series with a Disney theme! hope you all enjoy! WARNING there will be one or two slash couples, If you don't like just skip those chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Deliver Us**

**Staring: Sari, Professor Sumdac, and Ratchet**

_Gun...Wheels...Armor...Sparks...Blaster! _

The manta of soldiers filled the air over hundreds of worlds. On the field, in their bases, in their training camps, every bot knew these words, because if you didn't have even one of them…you could be off-lined that moment.

_Gun...And Shift...Wheels...And Pull _

_Armor...And Roll Out...Sparks...Blaster! _

The chanting was stronger in the heat of battle. Beating to their sparks and eating away at every crack in their plating. They flung into the fire from the air borne enemy transforming constantly to fire and then get out of range, telling themselves they were willing to risk their sparks to take them out. The words of officers far braver then them were what convinced them they even had the sparks to fight the Decepticons.

_With the sting of the wind on my servos _

_With the smoke from the dents in my form_

_Elohim, Primus why? _

_Can you hear your people cry? _

_Help us now _

_This dark Cycle…. _

No bot knew who had it worse, the ones who were forced to fight through their damage till they could get out of the fray, if they were lucky enough to get away. Or the ones who lay in med bays waiting helpless to be bombed or offline in the time it would take to get new parts. What they all did know was that no matter where you were during this moment in the war, every spark was reaching out to Primus for a way out.

_Deliver us _

_Hear our call _

_Deliver us _

_Lord of all _

_Remember us, here in this dying land _

_Deliver us _

_There's a world you promised us _

_Deliver us to Cybertron... _

Every cycle more and more new sparks were being drafted, for some the war was all they had ever known; even their own home world had turned into a fable. Something far away, a long time ago, that they would never see with their own optics. As they and their people lay scattered across the galaxy fighting a war with no beginning or end for a dying barren world, they prayed.

Meanwhile, a minibot femme, scarred by years a fighting, hid in a decaying building millions of miles from Cybertron. In her arms war none other than a sparkling. Not a protoform manufactured for the war, but a child born by a bot who had been in love. But that wouldn't stop the draft from being imposed on it as soon as possible. This femme, had seen war, had lost her mate in the war, and had had this sparkling with the hope that it would never see war. It was tiny, having only one donor, and glowed silver in the darkness. She held it close and sang in cybertronian "_my sweet and tender spark, don't be scared, don't you cry…_"

_My spark, I have nothing I can give _

_But this chance that you may live _

_I pray we'll meet again _

_If He will deliver us _

As she sang a red and white medic bot kept watch. He had delivered the sparkling, and wanted to preserve it any way he could. He knew an Autobot ship had landed today to get whatever soldiers he had managed to save back in the field. That would include the femme. He had come up with a plan she had reluctantly agreed to save the new spark. He waited by the door, watching closely for the long line of Autobots to reach the med bay tent.

_Deliver us _

_Hear our prayer _

_Deliver us _

_From this war_

_These Stellars fighting grow _

_Too cruel to stand _

_Deliver us _

_There's a world you promised us _

_Deliver us _

_From this Pit world and _

_Deliver us to Cybertron... _

He transformed and in kliks he was speeding through the collapsed city with the femme and sparkling in his hold. The carnage of the battles that had taken place there still lay like it was cycles ago. Grey shells lay on every corner. Bots missing servos, plating, even optics, still limped around as they waited to be treated when the med bay was emptied. The medic had grown so old and so tired of it all. He longed for the Solar Cycle when they could all return home. When there was no more destruction and loss. When this Pit sparked war would end and they could live. For now it was a glitches dream, but if he could help see that this one youngling never saw war it would be one step closer.

_Hush now, my sparkling _

_Be still now don't cry _

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream _

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby _

_So I'll be with you in your spark…._

He managed to avoid detection and made it onto the ship without being noticed. Still holding her sparkling, the femme got out of the hold and paused as she faced the escape pods. They varied in size and the smallest would not be missed. She rocked the small bundle gently as the medic prepared the pod, singing with coolant leaking from her optics. She placed it snuggly in the pod and help the tiny servo, smiling as it opened its optics just the smallest bit, casting a bright blue glow before slipping into stasis with the lock of the door.

_Primus, O Primus_

_Guide gently for me _

_Such precious cargo you bear _

_Do you know somewhere_

_He can be free? _

_Primus, deliver him there... _

The medic stood to the side as the femme prayed, hoping to primus that he would watch over her sparkling. There were so many dangers in the universe, and many Autobots and Decepticons alike. She gathered herself and launched the pod into space, keeping optic on it as it became a star in the distance, and hoping with all her spark that it would land somewhere far away from the war. A new Cybertron…a Well away from the Pit….

As the pod flew through space it slowed to a gently crawl. Drifting among the shooting stars and swirling nebulas of color. But the sparkling didn't stir from its stasis. It continued its drift till it became caught in a planet's gravity and was quickly gaining speed as it was dragged down; as it neared the atmosphere a Decepticon war ship broke through, shoving the small vessel free and spiraling farther into space, and through a meteor field. The sparkling remained oblivious to its peril as the vessel became erratic, dodging, slipping, and speeding through the maze of debris, almost getting swallowed by rock creatures that hid among them waiting. It broke through the rocks behind an Elite guard ship, getting pulled along as it went through a space bridge. The bright glow of the structure seemed dim as something under the rocks matched it. If it had been awake the sparkling would have wondered where the other ship had gone, but because it still slept, it was not afraid when the tiny pod was left alone as it drifted with finality through a black hole….

….and out beside a calm blue and green world. For the sleeping sparkling it was a klik later, but for the universe it had been millions of years. The pod quickly locked onto the closest cybertronian signal and found itself warped into a dim room with many wires and metals. As it landed the pod opened its doors, revealing the brightly glowing silver form to the new world, and the odd organic creature that had just entered.

_Child, you're safe now _

_And safe you will stay _

_For I grant this prayer just for you: _

_Grow, now my daughter _

_Find them one day_

_Come and deliver them, too... _

Professor Sumdac awoke after being shocked to find the silver body gone. And in its place was a baby girl with with pale brown skin and red hair that stuck up like it had just been in ponytails. he carefully picked up the sleeping child, and when she blinked red brown eyes up and him and smiled, he knew he couldn't let her go.

Both were unaware of the being watching them, even if they were they wouldn't know what to call it. It was a presence, it was bigger than the universe, everywhere at once, and it sang to the small child with the love of a father. Primus had guided his child to safety, away from her family. He could see that peace would not last, they would need her, but for now this child needed to know peace and the joy it brought.

_Deliver us _

_Send a leader to fight with us _

_And deliver us to Cybertron _

As the child escaped the war millions of years past, her saviors still fought. By the guidance of Primes and strength of spark her people won. And her home world was once more a reality. One day she would see it, and one day she would meet the medic. But her carrier would offline in the battles for peace. Thinking about her sparkling, knowing it was safe beyond any bots reach.

As she joined the Well of Allsparks she did not weep for her life or her youngling, she praised Primus that the war and suffering was finally coming to an end.

That's all they ever asked for.

_Deliver us_

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hey everyone. :)

I don't remember the last time I actually made myself sit down and write. So trying to get back into my flow, I made a playlist of my favorite Disney songs and put it on shuffle. Then as I wrote I realized some of these actually fit into the timeline and even made a good AU what if/ what next. So some of these are just one shots but others I have market as the next part of a small story.

This chapter can be connected or AU, your choice. I know this song isn't Disney but it's perfect for an opening, and I always wanted an explanation for Sari! I threw Ratchet in because he's not in a lot of chapters and I can see him doing something like this. Yes I used a time travel worm-hole theory. I thought this would be an interesting look at her origins and I hope everyone likes it. My only real exposure to the war part of transformers is season 1 of G1, the Bay movies (Ewe) and transformers animated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Go the Distance **

**Starring: Bumblebee, Sari, **

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

A small sparkling stood on three crates of energon to see out the window, the streets were lined with the older younglings leaving for Autoboot camp. He watched them with wide blue optics that tinkled with awe.

He couldn't wait till he was big enough to go, all his life he'd seen bots come and go from the orphanage, but one thing they all had in common were the stories they heard while they were here. Of the great Elite Guard who were fearless, loyal, and true. Who could beat a Decepticon with sheer will of their sparks!

He wanted nothing more than to be one. To have some bot look at him the same way. He'd always been the little one every bot made fun of and pushed around. He'd show them! He would race his comrades across the galaxy, fighting Decepticons and exploring new worlds! He was destined for the Guard just like his creators; he knew they were, he could feel it.

The yellow bot jumped from the crates and grabbed up a toy sword, "Servos in the air Decepti-creeps!" he ran around swiping at imaginary enemies in an empty room that just the other solar cycle had been full of other younglings.

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

A few stellar cycles passed and the yellow minibot was finally where he could begin his dream. Autoboot camp. He could see it now. Everything he had ever dreamed about was a few steps away….then he walked in.

'Bumblebee' as he had been named by his Sargent, found the camp to be no different than the orphanage. The bots picked on him, the outcasts were the only ones who would talk to him, and he was underestimated and belittled.

But still he didn't give up.

He kept telling himself if he pushed himself through it he would prove them wrong, that he would make it into the Elite Guard and every moment spent on that thought got him through.

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wonder_

_It will lead me to you_

_And the thousand vorns_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow ill see it through_

Here he was though, after a failed shortcut to his goal and a weight of guilt on his spark he found himself walking himself right out of camp. True he had managed to keep a good friend, and had even gained more with his new team. Yes he still wished he was in the Guard, but at least he wasn't alone anymore.

And it wasn't like he didn't have more of an adventure then he ever could have had on a stuffy old Elite ship! In one day his world blew up in his faceplate.

And through it he had lost fifty stellar cycles, he found he could care less. Because of that he had met one of the best friends he would ever have. Who looked at him the way he had dreamed.

Like a hero.

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

In no time he forgot that he was a repair bot, that he had failed to be an elite guard. To the people of this strange planet he and his friends were heroes. They were celebrated and cheered and known throughout the world. Every day was spent living up to the title he had always wanted. He could beat any criminal, face any disaster, there was nowhere to go but up.

_But to look beyond the glory _

_Is the hardest part_

_For a heroes strength is measured _

_By his Spark_

_Like a shooting star _

_I can go the distance _

_I will race the world_

_I will face its harms _

_I don't care how far _

_I can go the distance _

_Till I find my heroes welcome _

_Waiting in your arms_

When the Decepticons came he felt the reality hit him. The real hero he had wanted to be was a war hero, but not one who went into battle and came out drenched in energone. He wanted to be the one to save the innocent and protect life like Autobots were supposed to.

So when he jumped between the null ray and Sari, and when he pulled her from the falling train, he finally felt like he could be called a hero.

And even if it was only by her, he would be the happiest bot one earth.

Not a long list, but still.

Every day was spent proving to her he was a hero. He finally had someone who looked up to him, so saw worth and talent in him. He would rush into battle to keep her safe, and race half way across the world just to see her smile as they went.

_I will search the world _

_I will face its harms _

_Till I find my heroes welcome _

_Waiting in _

_Your arms_

But probably the greatest part about being her hero was being her friend. She would look up at him in awe, anger, amusement, annoyance, it didn't matter. She was honest, and she was always there. No matter what life would throw at them they always could count on each other. The little human girl asleep in the front seat of his alt mode was a life changer.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just couldn't wait to post it :) these chapters will probably go up fast. anyway I just need to say a few things

1: if you leave a review as a guest and ask me a question: **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER YOU! **unless you read these which few people do.

2: If the people who did sign in as guest are reading this 1: 'Guest', the previous song is from Prince of Egypt. on of my favorite movies (and as a quick note to 'HardyGal' I know it's Dreamworks and not Disney, I think I even mentioned that in the previous authors note.) and in response to the recommendation, thanks and its an awesome sudggestion, I already have a scene like that set up for later in the story. different song though, I hope you'll still like it. :)

and finally the summary of this chapter. I love Bumblebee and Sari, this chapter plays more to the 'friendship- brother sister' bond they have, but rest assured they will be a couple as this thing goes on. Part of me is saying this is more of an Optimus song, but I like the Lucas Grabeel version better and I just liked how this played out. I hope other people like it. thanks! goodnight everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally's Song**

**Starring: Optimus, Elita-1 / Blackarachnia **

_I sense there's something in _

_The wind_

_That feels like tragedy_

_At hand_

Elita-1 sat on her berth, alone in her private courters, waiting…And it was driving her crazy!

Just a couple cycles ago Sentinel had told her and Optimus about a rumored Decepticon ship full of energon crashed on a forbidden organic planet. At first she was excited, the history on that ship would be better than any history vid. And she was always ready for an adventure.

But as she sat waiting for one of her friends to comm her about the ship they'd be 'borrowing', she felt more and more like she should have sided with Optimus. It wasn't even the fact that they were breaking a _lot_ of rules doing this that had her worried, or that Optimus was usually right about these things.

It was this feeling in her spark that wouldn't stop telling her that something really bad was going to happen on Archa Seven.

_And though I'd like to stand_

_By him_

_Can't shake this feeling that_

_I have_

_The worst is just around _

_The bend_

Part of her said she should just change her mind all together. This was a bad idea, plain and simple.

But she knew Sentinel would just go alone, and with the persistent worry, all she could think to do was take Optimus with her and go with him to make sure he didn't get himself offlined. She didn't tell either of them about her feeling. She didn't want to make them paranoid if it turned out to be just nerves.

As they flew to the planet though, she felt her spark twist in its casing the closer they got, like something was pushing her away and calling her closer…

_And does he notice_

_My feelings for him_

_And will he see_

_How much he means_

_To me_

_I think it's not_

_To be_

She found herself stealing glances at Optimus. He seemed so focused on the controls; it was obvious he still didn't like this idea. He was so easy to read, but he could read others a lot faster than they could him.

So she had to wonder, was she just really good at hiding her feelings, or did he just ignore them. He was everything to her, he was her best friend, her equal, and the only bot she trusted with all her spark.

But somewhere in the back of her processor, something was fading. She had no idea what to expect when they landed, but she knew one thing.

Things were never going to be the same.

_What will become of_

_My dear friends_

_Where will his actions lead us_

_Then_

What if Sentinels idea got one of the offlined, or even all of them? what if they did return and were kicked out of the academy? What if this was there last solar cycle together. It felt like it would be.

As they landed she stayed as close to Optimus as she could. She had no idea what could be looming over them. What was about to crash on them and tear them apart, but whatever it was, it was so dark she feared it would be near impossible to fix once it happened.

_Although I'd like to join the_

_Crowd_

_In their enthusiastic_

_Cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't_

_Last_

She tried to hold herself together. She was just being paranoid. _Come on Elita; don't bust a gasket over nothing. _She tried to come herself, tried to hold onto the moments with her friends. Admiring the planet as the searched for the cursed ship, the sooner they found it the sooner they could leave…and then it crumbled under her stabilizers.

It all happened so fast. All she could think was save Optimus. Get out online. Leave before it's too late. And then she was alone…

_And will we ever end up together_

_No I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not_

_The one._

Blackarachnia stood on a rooftop after her greatest failure to cure herself yet, remembering. It was like being stabbed in the spark again and again.

They had abandoned her! Left her to a fate that destroyed her from the inside out! She was a freak, a monster! And they had let this happen to her….He had let this happen to her…

Optimus was always so easy to read. She could see it in his optics when he had offered to help her.

He had loved Elita back then. He still loved her. And he was the same Optimus that she had loved all those stellar cycles ago…

But she wasn't Elita-1…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading :D

hope you all liked the sad little tribute to one of my favorite Transformer coulples. I love Elita/ Blackaracnia. and she will be in a few more chapters so keep your optics on :) haha


End file.
